There Is No Journal 4, Right?
by looselyhanging
Summary: A year has passed since Dipper and Mabel first came to Gravity Falls. And now it's time for them to return. Mabel wants to have a normal summer with her friends this time, so when Dipper finds a pristine looking "Journal #4", he decides to not tell her about it. Or...anyone for that matter.


**Author's Note: So I recently sat down and watched Gravity Falls all the way through for the first time ever. I had seen a few episodes back when it was airing, but I seriously don't remember it being that good. I was so invested in it, I finished both seasons over last weekend. It was a good ending, but I wanted more stories with these characters, so naturally, I turned to fanfiction. And geez is Bill/Dipper a popular ship! Like every other story on ao3 was Bill/Dipper. I personally had never thought that could be a good ship, but I gave a few of them a shot. They were very well written, but I was a little uncomfortable with the concept. I didn't really find any that weren't ships (but that might be because I didn't look on here at all whoops) so I decided to write my own that doesn't have any romantic relationships in it (minus any crushes that Mabel has because I mean...it's Mabel lol). Sorry for the long author's note, and without further ado, here is There is No Journal #4!**

"So, Mabel, what are you doing this summer? Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Mabel's new friend asked as they walked toward the exit of Piedmont Middle for the final time of the school year.

"Sorry Alexia, Dipper and I are going to Gravity Falls for the summer to stay with our Grunkle Stan and Great-Uncle Ford again." Mabel shrugged sheepishly.

"After everything you've told me? You want to go back there?" Alexia widened her eyes in astonishment.

Mabel smiled, more to herself than to her friend, thinking of last summer. "Of course I do. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Alexia shrugged. "Whatever you say, you whacko."

They bounded down the concrete steps outside the building, enjoying the warmth of the late spring air.

"Mabel!" Mabel's twin brother, Dipper waved at her through a crowd of people, shoving to get out of there and begin their summer.

Through the last year, Mabel and Dipper didn't grow much, but Mabel had her final growth spirt, putting her at a full four centimeters above her brother. The chants of _alpha twin!_ had grown relentless, and Dipper was simply glad Soos and Grunkle Stan weren't there to join the calls.

Once the crowd thinned slightly, Mabel and Dipper were able to reach each other. "What's up little bro-bro?" Mabel punched her twin in the arm and Dipper opted to ignore the remark.

"Hi Dipper!" Alexia smiled, still by Mabel's side.

"Oh, hi Alexia." Dipper gave an awkward wave to his sister's friend.

He'd had one of Mabel's friends have a crush on him before, and he really hoped that wasn't the case again. Dipper didn't think he'd survive.

He adjusted his hat with his signature pine tree logo. He had asked Soos to send him another one from the Mystery Shack, because although switching hats with Wendy was a nice gesture, he liked how he looked in the pine tree ballcap better. Not to mention that the wool hat was a little much for a Californian middle schooler.

"So, the bus for Gravity Falls leaves first thing tomorrow morning. What do you want to do with our first and last day of California summer vacation?" He turned his attention back to his sister.

Mabel's lips grew into a grin. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

Dipper smiled too. "I think I am!"

"On three." Mabel said.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three!"

"Homemade mini golf!" Mabel yelled.

"_Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons!_" Dipper yelled at the same time.

Mabel wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Nope, homemade mini golf. That's-That's what I was thinking too." Dipper smiled sheepishly.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I was about to witness real twin telepathy." Alexia snorted. "Have fun with that, I'll catch you guys in September." Alexia waved before jogging to catch up with a few other friends.

* * *

"So what do you think we'll find this summer? Werewolves? Self-painting canvases? A teleportation ruby?" Dipper asked excitedly, packing the last few of his things into his suitcase. "Think of all the possibilities!"

"Oh no, not this time Dipper." Mabel glared at her twin. "We're just going to have a normal summer with our friends this time. The mystery stuff is over. Unless you count whatever Soos has been working on back at the shack."

"But Mabel!" Dipper groaned. "It's _Gravity Falls_!"

"I know that! We were almost killed, _multiple times_ last summer! And besides, Bill burned all the journals last year. You have no incentive this time." Mabel reasoned.

"Maybe not but Great-Uncle Ford-"

_"No_."

"Fine." Dipper groaned. "But if trouble finds us, it's not my fault."

"If trouble finds us, then yes, it's not your fault." Mabel said, climbing into her bed. "But you have to promise not to do anything stupid this time."

"I promise, nothing stupid." Dipper said, turning out the lights.

"Unless it's trying to ask out girls that are 3 years older than you because that's just hil-"

"Stop it."

As Dipper rolled on his side he thought.

'_I guess I'll just have to make sure trouble finds us then.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Alexia will (probably) not be in the rest of the story, I just needed a little extra to start out the plot. I don't like OC's very much and will try to use them sparingly. I will try to only use facts and places from the show, but we'll see! Also, sorry the author's notes of this chapter super long, I will cut them down the rest of the book, and make the chapters much longer, but I didn't really have any more exposition. Next stop, Gravity Falls!**


End file.
